falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Missile launcher (Fallout 4)
+ 135 |AP used =45 |fire rate =2 |range =203 |accuracy =65 |weight =21 |value =314 |ammo =Missile |clip size =1 |perk dmg =Heavy Gunner Demolition Expert Bloody Mess Basher |perk mod =Gun Nut Science! |edid =MissileLauncher |baseid = }} The missile launcher is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics The missile launcher is a very powerful weapon, able to kill groups of weaker enemies or take down a strong enemy with one shot. The missile launcher, like the Fat Man, is considered both a heavy weapon and an explosive weapon, so the related perks and bobblehead perk will stack. If the player has maxed both the Heavy Gunner and Demolition Expert perks, along with having obtained the Explosives bobblehead, the missile launcher can deal up to 651 damage per shot. When the weapon is equipped with the targeting computer modification, a red diamond will appear above the target when it is locked onto a target within its range. When fully modified, its weight can exceed 45 pounds making it one of the heaviest weapons in the game (even exceeding the Fat Man). Oddly, a missile fired from a missile launcher only inflicts as much damage as a simple frag grenade unless both the Heavy Gunner and Demolition Expert are invested in. Weapon modifications } |- |Triple barrel |Improved ammo capacity. |Triple barrel |– | +23 |– | -4 | +2 | +15.5 | +143 |Gun Nut 2 |Adhesive x8 Aluminum x12 Screw x6 | |- |Quad barrel |Improved ammo capacity. |Quad barrel |– | +28 |– | -5 | +3 | +19.5 | +218 |Gun Nut 3 |Adhesive x10 Aluminum x16 Screw x8 | |- |rowspan="4"|Sights |Standard sights |Standard. |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |Adhesive x1 Steel x2 | |- |Scope |Superior magnification and sighted accuracy. |Scoped |– |– |– | +36 |– | +5.5 | +143 |Gun Nut 2 |Adhesive x4 Glass x4 Screw x2 Steel x4 | |- |Night vision scope |Night vision. Superior magnification and sighted accuracy. |Night-vision |– |– |– | +36 |– | +5.5 | +248 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 1 |Adhesive x5 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x4 Fiber optics x3 Glass x5 Nuclear material x5 Screw x4 | |- |Targeting computer |Locks onto target. Fire and forget. |Targeting |– |– |– |– |– | +6.5 | +293 |Gun Nut 4 Science! 2 |Adhesive x6 Aluminum x10 Circuitry x5 Fiber optics x4 Nuclear material x6 Screw x4 | |- |rowspan="3"|Muzzle |No muzzle |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |- |Bayonet |Better bash. |Bayoneted |– |– |– |– |– | +1 | +30 |– |Adhesive x2 Screw x2 Steel x3 | |- |Stabilizer |Better accuracy and recoil. Reduced range. |Muzzled |– |– | -12 | +7 |– | +2 | +60 |Gun Nut 2 |Adhesive x4 Aluminum x5 | |} Variants * Death From Above * Partystarter Locations * One can be found at Pickman Gallery. * One can be found near Diamond City, in the back of a truck as a trap, next to Back Street Apparel, close to the location of the chem ambush part of the quest Diamond City Blues. This missile launcher will respawn every 24 hours until Back Street Apparel is cleared. This trap also has the potential to spawn a launcher with various attachments/mods to include all three of the highest level upgrades. * Further down the same road between Back Street Apparel and Charles View Amphitheater, a lone super mutant will be patrolling a pedestrian overpass with three meat bags suspended from it. This super mutant will always have a missile launcher. * One can be found at the Castle. It can be picked up by a Minuteman if the Sole Survivor doesn't get there fast enough during related quests. * One can be found on a shelf, in a tripwire-trapped shack with a blue ramp, east of the main building at Weston water treatment plant. * A level-dependent super mutant regularly spawns with a missile launcher on a scaffolding outside Faneuil Hall. * A level-dependent super mutant regularly spawns with a missile launcher on top of the dish at the far left at Revere Satellite Array. * A level-dependent raider regularly spawns with a missile launcher on a ledge opposite of the entrance, in the room with the pit and deathclaw at Kendall Hospital. * One can be found as part of a trap inside the Electrical Hobbyist's Club cellar (be careful not to set it off). * Baker carries one as a backup weapon as he patrols the church roof in the Quincy ruins. ** There is a rigged missile launcher in the metro train nearby, triggered by laser trip wires at the opposite end of the train car. * Occasionally sold by KL-E-0. * Proctor Teagan can be found selling a modified launcher. * One can be found on a table in the basement armory. * One with a can be found in Cappy's Treehouse. Notes * Critical hits only affect the direct-hit damage of the weapon, not the explosive component, making them significantly weaker than one would expect. The same goes for many legendary effects. * VATS does not take the targeting computer mod into account when calculating the accuracy of aimed shots. Regardless of the numbers, a VATS shot on a locked target will have 100% accuracy unless there is intervening terrain. * So far it is one of the only incarnations of the missile launcher across the entire Fallout franchise that can actively utilize a functional missile guidance system outside of V.A.T.S., provided the targeting computer mod is installed. * This incarnation is notably simpler and less bulky than in previous installments. * The triple barrel modification doesn't actually add extra barrels to the weapon but gives the missile launcher a 3 round detachable magazine and also improves the weapon's reload speed but at the cost of substantially increasing its weight. * In the loading screen that features the missile launcher it is shown with both a telescopic sight and a targeting computer. However, this is a configuration that is currently impossible to implement in the game due to the fact that the targeting computer is considered a sight modification and since both modifications are considered sights either one or the other can be installed but not both. Sounds Gallery Fo4_quad_missile_launcher.png|Quad barrel missile launcher with targeting computer and bayonet Art_of_Fallout_4_missile_launcher.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 weapons es:Lanzamisiles (Fallout 4) ru:Пусковая установка (оружие) uk:Пускова установка (зброя)